Asuka Aikawa
|image = |occupation = Captain of the 13th Division|previous occupation = Lieutenant of the 11th Division|team = 13th Division|previous team = 11th Division|partner = None|previous partner = Sora Kazuhiko|base of operations = 13th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society|race = Visored|age = 18|gender = Male|height = 179cm (5'10")|weight = 68 kg (150 lbs.)|affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society|relatives = None|ability type = Kidō|shikai = Ryōshiryu|bankai = Ryōshiryu Fukkatsu}}Asuka Aikawa was the lieutenant of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13 under Sora Kazuhiko. He's promoted as the Captain of the 13th Division recently. Appearance Asuka Aikawa is a tall Shinigami with brown eyes and dark blue hair. He doesn't wears Shinigami robes, instead wears casual clothes. Personality Asuka is a kind of cocky in some condition. Kind of cold, but he shows great respect to everyone. He can also be serious when he realize the danger he faces and forcing to fight till his last breath. History Asuka was sent to the Seireitei when he died in a plane accident all together with his family. He was sent to the 80th District of Rukongai, Zaraki. He once wander around the forest and found a sword. Weirdly, Asuka managed to get out from the forest by the sword's guidance. He later kept that sword and began training what's called swordmanship. As mentioned before, there's a hollow invasion in the Zaraki and Kusajishi. The night before it, the sword somehow let out a voice, it told him to "show them the wrath of the cruel world" whenever he's in danger. Knowing about the hollow invasion, Asuka was about to wander to another district, but he failed. Hollows surrounded him when he was trying to escape from Zaraki. He pulled the sword that he always brought and shouted, "Show them the wrath of the cruel world!" Shadow Reiatsu emerged from the sword, charging through the hollows around him. The shadow reiatsu changed its form to a spirit and introduced itself as "Ryōshiryu (猟師龍, Hunter Dragon)." After a few time, he joined the Shinō Academy. However, he didn't make friends at all. Although he remembered nearly all the students in the academy, they didn't notice his presence a single bit. He only focused on training, he didn't even want to come when there's a fighting practice between student. After graduating in the Shinō Academy, he went on a hiatus, until now. He became the lieutenant of the 11th Division and was promoted lately as the captain of the 13th Division. Plot Powers & Abilities Master Swordmanship Specialist: Asuka might not show it yet but he has a great potential in swordmanship which is the best among the others. *'Tsūka to saisei '(通過と再生, Pass and Play): Asuka rushes to the opponent as he about to stab the opponent heart, while the opponent automaticly dodge the step, Asuka instead pass his sword to the other hand as he gives a surprise attack by stabbing the shoulder repeatly. *'Slam Dunk' (スラムダンク): Asuka purposely give a slash vertically which is sure to be dodged, before the sword touches the ground, Asuka throws his sword from between his legs to a little higher place from the opponent head, catching it and swing it down like a Slam Dunk. Shunpo Expert: Asuka doesn't use Shunpo pretty much but he can use Shunpo in the right time to use it and able to create new attack with the combination of his move and Shunpo. Immense Durability: Asuka has a durability to break free from high level Kidō, he can also release his Shikai even when his body is crazily wounded. Enhanced Speed: Asuka is very agile since he was a human kid. He hates to and never wears Shinigami Robes bring him an extra speed with a lighter casual clothes. High Spiritual Energy: Asuka has a High Spiritual Energy as high as the captain. He often adds his Reiatsu to his slash that deals more damage. Also, because he exerts in Kidō, he is able to make his Reiatsu as his own Kidō-styled attack. Kidō Master: Although rarely shown, Asuka has superb proficiency in using various Kidō spells. He's able to use high level Kidō without their incantation. Asuka's mastery of Kidō is also shown by his ability of creating his own version of Kidō with his shadow-type Reiatsu. Enhanced Strength: Asuka might not a Hakuda Expert, but he has a great strength and able to deal heavy blow with his bare hand but he just unable to use it like other Hakuda Expert do. Zanpakutō Ryōshiryu (猟師龍, Hunter Dragon): Ryōshiryu takes the form of a katana with an oval tsuba and gray hilt-wrapping. He carries it in his hands in its red sheath. *'Shikai': It is triggered by the command "Show them the wrath of the cruel world" (残酷な世界の怒りを見せる, Zankoku na sekai no ikari o miseru). :Shikai Special Ability: Once released, Ryōshiryu increases Asuka's agility. It allows Asuka to have a 50% of a special X-Ray Vision. His special X-Ray Vision is able to detect the some of the fatal spot of the enemy. It also allows Asuka to control the shadow dragon at will. :*'Kageryu no Tsume' (影龍 の 爪, Shadow Dragon's Claw): Shadow Reiatsu emerges from Asuka's hands as they covers Ryōshiryu's blade surface. As Asuka swings the sword, the Shadow Reiatsu forms a dragon claw with shadow thunder element within it, able to paralyze worse than a normal thunder. *'Bankai': Ryōshiryu Fukkatsu (猟師龍復活, Hunter Dragon Revival) :Bankai Special Ability: Asuka's Bankai also automatically increases his agility. Just like its Shikai, it allows Asuka to have a special X-Ray Vision, but it's a 100% power. This enables Asuka to see all the fatal spot and the place that can cause death on someone else's body. The Bankai also lets Asuka to shift his usual Katana to other type of both normal swords and unusual sword. * Saigo no Ryōshi (最後 の 猟師, Last Hunter): Asuka closes his eyes as he points the sword horizontally towards the opponent. Then, blue reiatsu starts to flow around his body while a shadow dragon's head appears at the tip of the sword. Once Asuka opens his eyes, all the blue reiatsu that flows around him combine with the dragon's head. Finally, the head dashes out from the sword. The full body of the dragon then proceeds on damaging the opponent's fatal spots, also paralyzing him/her. Trivia *His user first imagine him shorter and wear fur jacket with big sword, but it was cancelled due to the user doesn't quite like using big sword. *If you combine Sora's and Asuka's back name, It'll form "Kazuhiko Aikawa," their admin's favorite character from the anime "Dear Boys (Hoop Days)." *By Riako's admin, Asuka's name is shortened as Double A, a paper brand name. By Yuriko's admin and Ageha's admin, Asuka's name remind them of Asuka Kazama, the girl in Tekken. By his own admin, his name is inspired from Shinn Asuka from Gundam, just like his admin make his own story with the main character is Ray Asuka. Category:CharactersCategory:MaleCategory:ShinigamiCategory:VisoredCategory:Shinigami lieutenants